Green Flames
by RoseMaple
Summary: While Zuko is throwing a fit, he manages to burn a girl. Not just any girl, his future wife who he doesn't even know about. The two instantly become enemies but because of his Advisors, Zuko goes through with the wedding. How will the two enemies cope in marriage? Contains a lot of petty fighting and a buncha humor. . . Enjoy.


**A/N: I am on the roll here, people! My second new story in only a week! Well, this one's an Avatar one so there's a difference. I recently watched _Book 3: Fire_ with my brother and I really liked Zuko's character. So here I am; writing a Zuko/OC fanfic! Hope you all enjoy and there will be a bit of Zuko/Mai in this as well. But only a bit! **

* * *

Fireball after fireball and Zuko still couldn't manage to get his anger out. Of all the things he'd been called, this_ had_ to be the worst. And not only was it a _huge_ insult, it had come from the one person he had never expected to be insulted by... Mai.

"URGH!" The Fire Lord threw another fireball at an invisible target. He was in the garden, well, more like what was _left_ of the garden. Almost everything had been scorched and turned into ashes. No one dared to go near the enraged Fire Lord and only his uncle watched from a distance with an amused smile on his face. After almost an hour of burning everything in his path, Zuko stopped for a moment. His face was red in anger and sweat dripped down the sides of his face. "How _dare_ she?!" He yelled. "How _dare_ she insult me?! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!"

"I suppose you are talking about Lady Mai, am I right?" Iroh said slowly, his smile still in place.

"OF COURSE!" Zuko glared at him. "Who ELSE would I be talking about?!"

"Look at what you've done." Iroh walked to a few burnt flowers. "You've killed my favorite flowers." He pouted.

"WE'RE NOT HERE TO DISCUSS YOUR STINKIN' FLOWERS, OLD MAN!" Zuko threw another fireball, missing Iroh by a mere foot.

"Well, if we're going to hold a proper conversation, then I suppose you should act like it." Iroh took a seat on what was left of a bench. "Stop trying to kill me, Nephew, and come have a seat."

Zuko let his hand drop back at his side and walked over to where Iroh was sitting. He sat down next to him causing his uncle to grin in pleasure. "State your problem." Iroh said.

"There is NO problem." Zuko rolled his eyes. "I just got insulted by the girl who CLAIMED to love me. WHERE DO YOU SEE THE PROBLEM IN THAT?!"

"Calm down, Nephew." Iroh patted his back. "Well, Lady Mai has been under a lot of stress. It's only right that she insulted you."

Zuko's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?"

"Like you take out your anger by killing my beloved flowers, she takes out her anger by insulting you." Iroh gazed sadly at the dead weeds.

"You've lost it, old man. You have completely lost it." Zuko stood up. "Just because she's under a lot of stress, that doesn't mean she gets to insult the Fire Lord. I could kill her for this, you know!"

"Do you always have to resort to violence, Zuko?" Iroh asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled and threw another fireball. This fireball, however, did not go anywhere near Iroh. It flew past him and straight toward the door that led to the palace. It flew right past a servant who had opened the door, causing him to let out a very feminine shriek, and hit somebody else. The scream that followed caused Zuko to stumble back and curse himself mentally as he and Iroh ran toward the unfortunate person. Zuko had never seen the burning girl before but instantly guessed from her big light green eyes and dark brown hair that she was from the Earth Kingdom. She was clutching her burning green robes and screaming bloody murder.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed.

"Oh my..." Zuko's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, I'll get some water!" He ran to the pond and one of the servants handed him a bucket. Filling the bucket with water, he ran back to the girl and threw it on her. The fire instantly burned out, leaving the girl drenched in cold water. She looked down at her wet robes and then at Zuko. Turning to look at Iroh, she then looked down at her clothes again. Looking up, she turned her gaze back to Zuko.

"You... You _burned_ me!" She accused. "Who do you think you are?"

The servant instantly stepped in. "My Lady, that is Fire lord Zu-"

She stopped him with a glare. "I know very well who he is, thank you!"

"But you just asked..." The servant's voice trailed away as the girl gave him an angry look.

"This wedding is off!" The girl yelled and stomped away.

"Wha- no, wait, my Lady!" Iroh ran after the girl. "Please, try to be reasonable!"

"Reasonable? _Reasonable?_" Zuko heard the girl demand. "My _future husband_ nearly burned me to death and _I'm_ supposed to be REASONABLE?" That got Zuko's attention. He ran after the two.

"Future _what_? I'm supposed to be her future _WHAT_?" He demanded.

Iroh scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Children, please. Can't we discuss this calmly?"

"NO!" They yelled simultaneously and then turned to glare at each other before whirling around and storming off.

Iroh gave a helpless look to the servant. "I can just see their children already."


End file.
